buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophet for Profit, Part Three
"Prophet for Profit, Part Three" was the thirty-seventh issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis After finding Connor's cell phone outside of the Hyperion, Angel calls the Sisterhood of Jaru Hull by posing as a contest winner. He is able to keep the connection open long enough for Spike to trace the address, but not without Spike making fun of Angel's undercover story. With Connor being missing and Spike possibly being soulless, the snarky comment infuriates Angel and he attacks Spike. Spike declares that he indeed still has his soul—he can feel it—but he demands that Angel not take out his aggression on him. Illyria steps in and attempts to calm Spike down. Laura and Polyphemus enter the room and declare that they may be able to determine Spike's soul problem. Illyria states that they need to seek vengeance for Dez as she was an honorable companion to which Angel responds that the team needs to focus on finding Connor first. Angel asks Illyria to accompany him, but Illyria suggests to stay behind in case Spike turns on Laura, noting that she and Spike have "history" together. Laura advises Illyria that she can handle Spike on her own. Meanwhile, Connor is held prisoner by the Sisterhood and is tied down in what seems to be an old warehouse. The Sisterhood's intentions are revealed: the require Connor's blood to be ingested by their swords to become stronger as part of a sacrifice. Ragda is the first to plunge her sword into Connor's abdomen...the other Sisters follow suit. Back at the hotel, Laura and Polyphemus bounce theories off each other to Spike's bemusement—he tells them how they act like an old married couple. The distracting comment leads to Laura proposing a plausible theory: When Spike was non corporeal during his first few months at Wolfram & Hart, a parasite may have latched onto his soul at the time. The parasite can lay dormant for years and may have been awakened due to LA's time shift and the noticeable change in the supernatural world. This accounts for Spike's recent "lack of judgment" and explains why the Soul Eater wasn't able to detect Spike's soul—it was merely corrupted. Spike is eager to get the parasite removed but Laura asks Spike to sign some release forms first. The blood ritual is complete and Connor's body lays drained. The Sisters comment that if they waited a bit longer, Connor may have survived, but they disregard his death as they can now assume complete protection over LA with their new power. Angel uses his cell phone to call the Sisterhood again and convinces them to seek out a demon nest 40 minutes away from the warehouse. When the Sisterhood departs, Angel and Illyria proceed to their rescue mission, not knowing about the ritual that has taken place. The final scene shows that Connor's body is healing itself. Continuity The story was set after "Immortality for Dummies", but before "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart". Appearances Individuals * Angel * Anne Steele * Betta George * Charles Gunn * Connor * Desdemona * Eddie Hope * Illyria * Jamaerah * Kate Lockley * Laura Kay Weathermill * Liss * Polyphemus * Spike Locations *Los Angeles Body Count *Connor, killed by Ragda Behind the Scenes *This issue included a backup strip of Eddie Hope: Eddie and the Crew Collections *''Angel: Crown Prince Syndrome'' Gallery Cover Artwork Angel37bb.jpg nl:Prophet for Profit, Deel Drie Category:Angel comics